


Esperanza

by RainbowRandom



Series: Estado retorcido [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Failed escape, M/M, Maybe Hopeful ending, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: La sangre brotando de su herida y el llanto silencioso es opacado por el sonido metálico de una trampa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí por fin publicando algo, este mes me tiene un poco atareada (Y mucho más este atrayente juego de supervivencia) Y creo que estaré más activa si me da el tiempo.

La herida abierta sangra con insistencia y el rastro fresco bajo sus pies lo delata, intenta controlar su respiración y el llanto forzado que sale de su boca, algunas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas pero no puede rendirse, no va a morir aquí. Es el único que queda, los cuerpos sin vida en los ganchos se balancean con el viento y el olor a cadáveres frescos descomponiéndose impregna sus fosas nasales, su corazón se acelera al escuchar pasos cerca y para su tranquilidad se detiene y se aleja, puede quedarse quieto para cuestionar sus próximos movimientos. Venda su herida y aunque para de sangrar, no deja de doler con la misma intensidad, continua su caminar silencioso por los pasillos de la casa en ruinas con su linterna siendo su única compañía y el tambor perforando sus oídos con el peligro que de seguro se acerca.

Se escabulle hasta una de las puertas, siguen cerradas y es demasiado peligroso para intentar repararlo los generadores por sí solo, se da la vuelta para regresar a su confiable escondite o buscar con más tranquilidad la trampilla de escape mencionada por otro superviviente, se detiene de repente al darse cuenta que casi pisa un cepo y lo desactiva, el sonido parece atraer la atención de algo, sin pensarlo se esconde detrás de un árbol en la hierba, el asesino sale de la oscuridad y toma la trampa para volver a colocarla más cerca de la salida, vuelve a marcharse luego de terminar su tarea e inspeccionar la zona.

Dwight suelta la respiración que no sabía que estuvo manteniendo y sale de su escondite para irse en la dirección opuesta a la que fue el otro, corre por la maleza con la vista en el suelo para evitar los daños, puede ver un singular brillo viniendo del sótano, lo piensa por unos minutos y ve una muerte segura de todos modos, al bajar las escaleras se encuentra con el lugar vacío y rebusca en las esquinas hasta que ve la trampilla, agradece en voz baja, abrirla es un poco difícil pues esta trabada, pero aún así lo consigue, esta a punto de saltar cuando una mano lo sostiene por el pelo y un grito de pánico escapa de sus labios.

#

Su espalda se queja cuando es golpeado contra la mugrienta pared, el trampero se le queda observando y la aterradora máscara se acerca tanto a su rostro que puede oler la sangre fresca que la cubre, sus pantalones y ropa interior son arrancados, dejando su blanca piel expuesta y se hace preso del pánico, empieza a forcejear con desesperación, las manos cubiertas de sangre parecen sujetar con agarre de hierro y es arrojado al otro lado de la habitación, más cerca de los ganchos y se arrastra en dirección a las escaleras, pero el monstruo es rápido y vuelve a tirar de él hacia atrás. De nuevo es empotrado contra la pared pero ahora está de espaldas, su mejilla choca en la piedra humedad y mohosa.

Abre los ojos en estado de shock al sentir algo frío y duro frotándose contra su trasero, un jadeo sale de su boca y un grito lo acompaña cuando algo fuerza por entrar en su ano. Lágrimas de dolor se arremolinan en sus ojos y caen por sus mejillas con la forzada penetración, siente sus intestinos protestar y algo de sangre caliente deslizándose junto al miembro palpitante, las náuseas son amortiguadas por el sufrimiento de su cuerpo. No deja a su cuerpo acostumbrarse y continúa empujando con fuerza, su interior desgarrándose con cada movimiento de caderas devastador, el sobreviviente maldice y suplica en repetidas ocasiones mientras su entrada es abusada.

La consciencia está empezando a desvanecerse y el miedo a morir es palpable, entierra las uñas en la pared y sus gritos son sofocados cuando una mano ensangrentada cubre su boca, el sonido húmedo de piel chocando contra piel y su llanto forzoso es lo único que llena el sótano, sostiene el aliento al darse cuenta de lo desenfrenados que se han vuelto los movimientos de su violador pero no tiene tiempo para protestar cuando algo se vierte en sus entrañas, el vomito se acumula en su garganta pero es detenido cuando es lanzado al suelo algunos minutos después del asalto, para su mala suerte cae de espaldas en la zona dañada, levanta la vista para ver al trampero alzar su arma. Aunque el ruido de una trampa para oso siendo activada consigue su atención y lo abandona a morir, de todos modos no podría ir muy lejos.

Con esfuerzo logra sentarse contra la pared. Su cuerpo tiembla y el charco de sangre entre sus piernas cada vez se hace más grande, puede ver la trampilla tan cerca pero sus extremidades no responden, quizás esa última carga de adrenalina sea lo único que lo mantiene consciente y alejado de la muerte, aunque con solo respirar el dolor palpite en sus entrañas, logra moverse y se arrastra hasta la trampilla, tal vez haya algo de esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, quizás haga algo más con la temática de Halloween para celebrar el mes.


End file.
